I still Haven t Found What i m looking for
by Kou-Shields-Cullen
Summary: Serena no entiende qué fue mal en su relación, así que decide averiguarlo conociendo en el camino a alguien que redefinirá su concepto sobre el amor y sobre el compromiso... ¿quién es "yellow led better in chicago"? Trama Sailor Moon & Twilight


~~¨¨¨¨¨¨I still Haven´t Found What i´m looking for¨¨¨¨¨¨~~

Historia creada por:

Elbereth Hirivë Shields Kou Cullen

Los personajes de sailor moon pertenecen a Naoko T. Y los de twilight a Steph. Meyer

lo único que hice fue dejar bagar mi mente con ayuda de mi gran muso: Alvinus.

"_Cuando las mujeres se equivocan,_

_los hombres van justo... detrás"_

Mae West

Todas las mañanas me levanto y repito desde un tiempo para acá una rutina que se está convirtiendo en mi muerte..

Mi departamento está a oscuras totalmente, mi cuarto está un poco más alumbrado debido a que frente a mi cama, se encuentra un gran balcón con puertas de cristal, y para ser exacta el piso en el que vivo es el octavo, y el escenario frente al balcón es más bien un paisaje urbano de Tokio en su zona más exclusiva.

Suena mi despertador con la canción "Hero" una canción que me hace pensar que todos llevamos un héroe dentro y en cualquier situación que lo amerite lo podemos sacar a relucir, bueno siendo sincera eso es lo que pensé la primer semana, después...

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que hago es irme a la ducha directamente por que ha decir verdad no siempre logro despertarme hasta que voy llegando al trabajo, la ducha me permite aclarar ideas y darme valor de que este otro día será mejor, que traerá algo nuevo.. escojo un buen combinado para lucir presentable, por lo general es un traje de dos piezas, pantalón y saco sastre, y blusas la mayoría oscuras,

tacones y mi indudable y fiel café de starbucks.

Después de recoger mi usual café irlandés subo de nuevo a mi coche un Bugatti Veyron Vincero cromado, con vidrios polarizados, la verdad no me gusta ser observada, y ahi va, ¿la razón?.. muy simple soy muy vergonzosa y mi personalidad es introvertida, sí soy cariñosa pero, no ayuda que mi "novio" y digo novio por que sólo yo me lo creo puesto que nuestra relación es más reservada, me gustaría describirla así.. y yo lo entiendo pues él perdió a temprana edad a sus padres, y por eso tuvo que aprender a salir adelante por él mismo, sin embargo a veces quisiera que él me demostrara de manera más clara que me quiere, una caricia, un beso profundo, un fuerte abrazo y ..se queda en el ojalá, por que el no es así, sí es afectivo a su manera, pero eso de un tiempo para acá no lo soporto.

Llego a tiempo a mi oficina, ¿que soy? Escritora y editora de obras literarias, mi pasión es leer, una de las pocas cosas que comparto con mi novio el Doctor Darien Shields.

Pasan las horas y siento a cada hora dolor, pero más decepción y es cierto lo que he escuchado, la decepción duele mas que el engaño en si, todo comenzó en nuestro segundo aniversario, y el desapareciendo del mapa, y cuando lo logré localizar, es su departemento él estaba acompañado de una sensual castaña de ojos negros y escasos de ropa, lo perdoné y después de eso, aunque nos dimos _otra oprtunidad _ él continuó con ése romance y con la misma chica, esto me está matando, el no me ama, pero me amó?

Vuelvo de mi ensimismamiento para darme cuenta que hoy es un día completamente gris, nuevamente é l me ha ignorado, intuyo dónde está pero él no ha dado señales de acordarse de mi, dan las 6 de la tarde, mi hora de salida, así que tomo mis cosas y salgo de mi trabajo, llego a casa, no estoy de humor, y no quiero que aparezcan en mi mente pensamientos suicidas, así que prendo mi lap y me conecto, mi amiga Mina, me ha estado hablando de cierto chat en el que puedo hablar con gente de todo el mundo, no es difícil para mí hablo siete idiomas y uno de ellos es el inglés, le tomo la palabra y copio el link, en una nueva ventana, accedo a la pagina, y lo primero que aparece "¿te sientes solo (a)?, ¿quieres encontrar al amor de tu vida?," y me pregunto yo como podría ser posible encontrar al amor de mi vida por medio de una página de chats de amores a distancia con desconocidos? Me suena ilógico pero en este momento cualquier cosa por distraerme está bien.

Yo tengo una relación, estoy comprometida con Darien Shields, lo amo, él ¿me ama?, tal vez ésta no es una relación como0 en las películas, aunque lo quisiera, pero en realidad no siento que vayamos a ningun lado ni siquiera encontremos hacia qué rumbo queremos ir...él busca algo diferente a lo que yo busco, a cada momento me lo hace saber,..entonces ¿en qué fallé?, ¿qué hice mal?..de verdad es mi culpa no querer seguir con este teatro que sólo mis papas quieren creer que existe?.. Estoy perdida..

Accedo a Londres la verdad es que siempre he querido conocer Londres y adoro el acento de las personas británicas así que invento un nickname mmm algo k me refleje, creo que "One Last Breath"no está mal es precisamente la canción que estoy escuchando en estos momentos... ok eso es y entro, listo accedo y escribo algo "hola" si es algo clásico pero por algo se empieza no?, espero, y alguien me escribe :¿hola nena de donde eres? de "sexymenhot", ok lo ignoro, alguien más me escribe: "nena quieres tener un privado conmigo? de "GigoloSpaincrazy" y definitivamente estaré loca si le hago caso a un tipo con un nick asi, mm hasta que uno me llama la atencion, aparece en una nueva ventana.. "¿te gusta creed?, es una banda muy buena, hola, cómo estas? " de " YELLOW_ LED_ BETTER in Chicago", algo hizo click en mi y acccedí a platicar con él, su platica fue agradable me sentí comoda chateando con él, y no descubrí hasta después que él en verdad sería mi amor... mi gran amor, su nombre Edward Cullen.

Esta es mi historia, y mi nombre es Serenity Elbereth Tsukino.

* * *

En el frío del Valhalla:

Ok, si lo siento, lo siento y lo volveré a sentir, disculpenme chicas por que me he ausentado todo, TOODOOO este tiempo, razón uds se la merecen, entre el trabajo mi novio y mi hijo adoptivo no tengo mucha chance asi que, pero (siempre hay un pero que obstaculiza o bien racionaliza) las estoy recompensado y estoy trabajando con creces en ello, informo: mmm (toso la garganta necesita AIRE!!)

_París mi amor:_

Only Sailor Moon caracters

Comenzaré el cap. 10 y claro la pelea de mis amigos los ebrios Van Helsing, y el status es en proceso

_Todo sucede en Forks_:

Only Twilight caracters

cap. 3 en proceso, estoy poniendo todo mi empeño y creo que primero corregiré los cap´s anteriores y luego volveré a subirlos pero ya casi esta el cap. 3, aunqe casi no he recibido comentarios ¬¬U espero y lo esté haciendo bien..en realidad esa película dejó una huella indeleble en mi...

_I still Haven´t Found What i´m looking for_:

Only Sailor Moon & Twilight caracters

NUEVA HISTORIAA AAAA k emoción, ésta me surgió en la época de inicio de vacaciones decembrinas, el frío me pone muy sensible, y sí algo nuevo, claro al principio escogí los papeles y para el papel del chico cibernauta "YELLOW LED BETTER" ningun personaje se me vino más que Ed por eso lo especifiqué : "yellow led better in chicago" ^_^U, él me parece estupendo genial, posteriormente verán por qué, éste primer cap, es sólo una pequeña intruducción para que conozcamos por qué está nuestra querida cabeza de chorlito triste, ésta es una Serena más tímida, y más madura, que tiene una típica relación de compromiso por conveniencia escogido por los papás de ambos osea de Dar (él no es malo solo simplemente no está enamorado de Serena) y Sere, se sorprenderán de cómo va ir avanzando la trama, aquí Ed también está dañado profundamente de una relación pasada ¬¬U no pregunten de quien, así que ésta será una introspección de cómo encontrar el amor, ellos tendrán que descubrir cómo cuidar ésa relación y qué dar para lograr un equilibrio, moraleja: la irán descubriendo..

_Leave me... or ... love me:_

Only Sailor Moon caracters

_Este fic está en proceso para acabarse y ser publicado también pero la diferencia es que es otro complete, mi segunda historia aparte de la de Bella breathe me, es interesante aquí nuevamente son personajes solamente de sailor moon y es un drama comedia romance jaja está genial es algo que un día descubrí inspirado en la película "simplemente él no te quiere" está genial busquenla y chekenla a mi me hizo pensar..._


End file.
